


Like a Mirage (Riding on the Desert Sand)

by LadyLustful



Series: Threes [13]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fix-It, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeur Altaïr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: A woman falls in love with a man and his first love.Threesome fixit romance, wherein Adha lives and ends up falling in love with Maria just as Maria falls in love with Altaïr.
Relationships: Adha/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Adha/Maria Thorpe, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe/Adha
Series: Threes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883164
Kudos: 8





	Like a Mirage (Riding on the Desert Sand)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts), [Proko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proko/gifts), [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts), [flannelmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmoth/gifts).



> Title from Iron Maiden "Nomad", which has very little to do with the actual subject of this fic but go give it a listen anyway they rock.

So different. Black hair against, pale skin against dark, calloused soldier's hands caressing soft curves. She once feared Maria, she knows. She'd been terrified, back before she knew her abductor was a woman – scared of the helmeted crusader, of death, of the pain and dishonour that might accompany it.

„Don't fear”, the knight had said, in a voice that was more feminine than male. „I will not kill or dishonour you, and only harm you if you try to escape.”

She hadn't trusted the warrior then, but, over her imprisonment, found Maria by far the most palatable part. Maria brought her better food, intimidated the guards into treating her well... Maria had water brought to her when she asked to wash and then watched over her, guarding her as much from escape as the wandering eyes of pervert men who might happen by. Maria had finally freed her, leading her out of the fortress and back to Altaïr.  
Altaïr had changed, in ways subtle and radical at once, like a road through shifting desert that looked the same but no longer went quite the same route. But so had she. Somehow, sometime, she had fallen in love with the Templar who seemed to actually take their god's message of compassion to heart. And Maria seemed to at least somewhat reciprocate it, despite the way she sometimes looked at Altaïr, because honestly, who didn't look at Altaïr that way.  
They had a good chat about that. A hot starry night, a secluded spot, an honest question. The way Maria asked Adha to show her how Altaïr kissed, mouth tasting of dates and hashish smoke, the way Maria's pale skin shone under the full moon when she let Adha strip off her tunic and touch, explore, worship. The muffled way she had cursed in English looking at Adha, then added in heavy-accented Arabic, „You're so beautiful.”

They are something important to each other. Just like each of them is important to Altaïr in her own way. And, even as they are dancing and tiptoeing all three around plans and commitments and futures, they meet, coming together in a touch of soft lips to chapped, dark skin to lighter, a flurry of hair black and brown. Kissing, a caress, a nipple pinch, gentle fingers sinking into wetness, voice rising in rhythmic pleasure.

Golden eyes watch them, an Eagle perched precariously and ever-observant, a maimed hand clenched on the wall in an effort not to stroke himself off too soon. He would wish to join but the sight is too good to ruin.


End file.
